Present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which can be used as a printer and a printing control method for the apparatus.
Small-sized and low-price facsimile apparatuses, comprising an ink-jet printer as a recorder, capable of printing on ordinary paper have been developed. The printer unit of these apparatuses may be directly connected to a computer and used as an independent printer. In this case, the printer unit does not operate under the control of the controller of the facsimile main body. It comprises a CPU and a RAM as a printer controller so as to directly receive data from the computer and independently perform printing.
Accordingly, when this facsimile apparatus operates as an independent printer, the memory for the facsimile controller is not used at all. That is, the hardware resource of the facsimile apparatus cannot be effectively utilized.